<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty by Chasyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836579">Empty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn'>Chasyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Short, no clue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach should be used to it now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He rolls over and reaches out on instinct like he's done a million times. He can't help it, he just reaches across the bed in his half waking state. But no one is there. The bed feels so empty without Owen. His presence always took up the whole room wherever he was. His laugh filled the air and his warmth filled every space. But the space is empty. Zach should be used to it by now. Owen's been gone a long time. And it's all Zach's fault. He would give anything to go back to that day and change things.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>